russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ZTV 33 Programs
ZTV 33 is owned by ZOE Broadcasting Network airs mostly entertainment shows as well as drama series, music videos, game shows, gospel shows, informative shows, news and public affairs programs, public service shows and children shows. ZTV 33 Programs 'Entertainment Shows' *''Acoustic Show with Paul Toledo'' (October 14, 2008-present) *''Arthur Manungtag's Timeless'' (October 15, 2008-present) *''BNP: Brunch Nation Party'' (April 11, 2010-present) *''Destiny Live @ Studio 26'' (October 16, 2008-present) *''Eddie Mesa Live @ Studio 26'' (October 16, 2008-present) *''Executive Lounge with Dale Adriatico'' (October 19, 2008-present) *''Gimme A Break'' (November 6, 2008-present) *''Jojo A. All the Way!'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''Kaibigan'' (October 14, 2008--present) *''Live from the Lounge'' (October 15, 2008-present) *''Mr. Shooli's No Holds Barred'' (October 17, 2008-present) *''New Generation'' (December 20, 2008-present) *''Saturday Night Live with Jorel Tan'' (October 18, 2008-present) *''The Bill Bailey Show'' (October 17, 2008-present) *''The BOSS, the Conjuor'' (November 4, 2008-present) *''The Buddy Zamora Musical Experience'' (October 14, 2008-present) *''The Lynn Sherman Show'' (October 19, 2008-present) *''Urban Nights'' (October 16, 2008-present) *''Wednesday Underground'' (October 15, 2008-present) 'Informative' *''Doc Willie and Liza'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''Guidelights w/ Gemma Cruz Araneta'' (October 24, 2008-present) *''Hearts on Fire'' (December 18, 2008-present) *''I Love Pinas!'' (May 26, 2011-present) *''Interactive Health'' (October 18, 2008-present) *''Jorel Of All Trades'' (October 18, 2008-present) *''Only Gemma with Gemma Cruz Araneta'' (October 18, 2008-present) *''Sarap Pinoy'' (July 2, 2011-present) *''Suzie's Cue'' (October 18, 2008-present) *''Sweet Talk'' (October 18, 2008-present) *''United Shelter Health Show'' (October 13, 2008-present) 'Religious' *''3 O'Clock Divine Mercy Prayer'' (Produced by Divine Mercy Channel, October 13, 2008-present) *''Jesus the Healer'' (October 18, 2008-present) *''Light UP'' (April 25, 2011-present) *''Midnight Prayer Helps'' (October 14, 2008-present) *''Sunday TV Mass'' (Produced by Divine Mercy Channel, October 19, 2008-present) *''The 700 Club Asia'' (September 5, 2011-present) *''The Hour of Great Mercy'' (Produced by Divine Mercy Channel, October 19, 2008-present) *''This New Life'' (in cooperation with Alabang New Life Christian Center) (October 18, 2008-present) 'Children Shows' *''World of Fun TV'' (October 18, 2008-present) 'Game Shows' *''BingoMillions'' (June 4, 2010-present) *''Spin 2 Win'' (October 18, 2008-present) 'Drama' *''Hostage Ko Multo'' (Produced by Simzone Entertainment Productions, February 5, 2011-present) *''Ikaw ang Mahal Ko'' (February 28, 2011-present) *''Nagmamahal kay Mommy Dionisia'' (October 18, 2008-present) *''Sta. Zita At Si Mary Rose'' (October 18, 2008-present) 'Showbiz-Oriented Shows' *''Chito Alcid Talk Show'' (October 13, 2008-present) 'News and Public Affairs' *''Adyenda'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''Aq-Ri Express'' (July 19, 2010-present) *''Diyos at Bayan'' (October 18, 2008-present) *''Global Today'' (February 14, 2011-present) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) *''Go Negosyo NegoExpress'' (July 19, 2010-present) *''Heartbeat Live'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''Juan On Juan'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''Legal Forum'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''Legally Speaking'' (October 15, 2008-present) *''Madam Rosa Live'' (January 3, 2011-present) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) *''Maganda Morning Pinoy!'' (April 5, 2010-present) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) *''On Scene: Emergency Response'' (October 18, 2008-present) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) *''Pag-usapan Natin'' (October 17, 2008-present) *''Philamlife on TV'' (October 8, 2010-present) *''PJM Forum'' (October 15, 2008-present) *''Tagamend'' (October 18, 3008-present) *''Tagumpay Ng Bayan'' (October 14, 2008-present) *''Talk to Harry'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''Usapang Legal with Willie'' (October 16, 2008-present) *''VACC with Alex Magno'' (October 19, 2008-present) *''ZTV Balitakla'' (September 13, 2010-present) *''ZTV Balita Ngayon'' (October 13, 2008-present) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) **''ZTV Balita Ngayon Weekend'' (October 13, 2008-present) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) *''ZTV Balita sa Tanghali'' (October 13, 2008-present) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) *''ZTV Interactive News'' (October 13, 2008-present) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) *''ZTV NewsBreak'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''ZTV RadyoviZion 33'' (October 13, 2008-present) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) *''ZTV Special Coverage'' (May 10, 2010-present) 'Animation' *''Barbie'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''Classic Cartoons'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''Disney’s Magic English'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''Fantastic Four'' (October 16, 3008-present) *''Josie and the Pussycats'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''Mickey Mouse Cartoon'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''Mickey Mouse Works'' (October 18, 2008-present) *''Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures'' (October 18, 2008-present) *''Noontime Toons'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''Superbook'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''The Flintstones'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''The Flying House'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''The Jetsons'' (Octoebr 13, 2008-present) *''The Littles'' (October 18, 2008-present) *''The Magilla Gorilla Show'' (October 14, 2008-present) *''The Popeye Show'' (October 13, 2008-present) *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' (October 18, 2008-present) *''Wacky Races'' (October 18, 2008-present) *''Wait Till Your Father Gets Home'' (October 19, 2008-present) *''Winx Club'' (October 13, 2008-present) 'Movie Blocks' *''Animation Specials'' (October 3, 2009-present) *''Cartoon Theater'' (October 18, 2008-present) *''Sunday Night Movies'' (October 19, 2008-present) 'Other ZTV Shows' *''ZTV Music Videos'' (October 13, 2008-present) 'Regional Shows' *''Dream Travel with Kamags Phoebe'' (cebuano travel show) - ZTV Channel 25 Cebu *''Gikan Mismo, Parang Masa'' (davaoeno public affairs program) - ZTV Channel 25 Davao *''Halad sa Kamang-Anak'' (cebuano public affairs program) - ZTV Channel 25 Cebu *''Kuyaw!'' (baguio variety show) - ZTV Channel 21 Baguio *''Milyonaryong Mini'' (ilonggo game show) - ZTV Channel 32 Iloilo *''Party Party!'' (davaoeno variety show) - ZTV Channel 25 Davao *''Sabado Na Gyud'' (cebuano variety show) - ZTV Channel 25 Cebu *''Sabi ni Doc'' (cebuano medical program) - ZTV Channel 25 Cebu *''Singgit Davao with Chuck Allie'' (davaoeno travel show) - ZTV Channel 25 Davao *''Winner Papremyo!'' (regional game show) - ZTV Channel 21 Baguio, ZTV Channel 28 Bacolod and ZTV Channel 25 Cebu and Davao *''ZTV Balita Ngayon Amianan'' (baguio newscast) - ZTV Channel 21 Baguio *''ZTV Balita Ngayon Cebuano'' (cebuano newscast) - ZTV Channel 25 Cebu *''ZTV Balita Ngayon Chavacano'' (chavacano newscast) - ZTV Channel 42 Zamboanga *''ZTV Balita Ngayon Davaoeno'' (davaoeno newscast) - ZTV Channel 25 Davao *''ZTV Balita Ngayon Ilocos'' (ilocos newscast) - ZTV Channel 28 Laoag *''ZTV Balita Ngayon Ilonggo'' (ilonggo newscast) - ZTV Channel 32 Iloilo *''ZTV Balita Ngayon Negros'' (negros newscast) - ZTV Channel 28 Bacolod *''ZTV Balita Ngayon Northern Mindanao'' (cagayan de oro newscast) - ZTV Channel 38 Cagayan De Oro *''ZTV Balita Ngayon Socsksargen'' (socsksargen newscast) - ZTV Channel 26 General Santos Previously aired on ZTV 33 'Local TV Shows' *''AutoVote 2010'' (January 4-May 14, 2010) *''Golden Classics'' (2009-2010) 'TV Specials' *''Aliwan Fiesta'' (2009-present) *''Bago Taon 2012: The ZTV 33 New Year Countdown Special'' (December 31, 2011-January 1, 2012) *''Bantay Halalan: The ZTV Election Forum Coverage'' (May 10 and 11, 2010) *''Catholic Mass Media Awards'' (2009-present) *''Christmas and New Year TV Mass'' (2008-present) *''Diwa Ng Pasko: ZTV 2010 Christmas Speicial'' (December 19, 2010) *''Happy Kamang-Anak: The ZTV 33 Relaunching TV Special'' (October 3, 2010) *''Himig Ng Debate: ZTV Election Special'' (October 15, 2009) *''Jesus the Healer Lenten Retreat Special'' (2009-present) *''KBP Golden Dove Awards'' (2009-present) *''Pasko ay Pag-Ibig: ZTV 2011 Christmas Special'' (December 18, 2011) *''Pasko sa ZTV Studio'' (December 22, 2009) *''PMPC Star Awards for Television'' (2008-present) *''PMPC Star Awards for Movies'' (2010-present) *''Salubong 2010: ABS-CBN Countdown to 2010'' (December 31, 2009-January 1, 2010) *''Tatak EDSA 25: Pilipino Ako. Ako ang Lakas ng Pilipino TV Special'' (February 25, 2011) *''The Seven Last Words'' (2009-present) *''Z 100.1 2nd Anniversary Special'' (2010) *''ZTV All-Stars Christmas Special Live at ZTV Bar and Ortigas Center, Pasig City'' (December 21, 2008) See also *ZTV News and Public Affairs *ZTV Global *ZTV 33 *Z 100.1 FM *ZOE Broadcasting Network *Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz *DZJV-TV *DZOZ-TV/Light TV 33 *DZJV 1458 *RadyoviZion TV *Get to know our favorite Philippine TV network *ZTV Pinoy (Philippine newspaper) *ZTV, to launch promo in 2011 *ZTV 33 Program Schedule